Strength From Love Betrayed
by Kidwellie
Summary: Inuyasha's "secret" meetings with Kikyou have broken Kagome's heart and spirit time and time again, but this time she decides to break back.
1. Heart Broken

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor will I EVER own Inuyasha. Cries

A/N: Hey everyone, I am a big fan of Inuyasha and decided to test out my abilities as a fanfic writer. This is my first fanfic so don't expect a miracle! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Inuyasha looked over the sleeping forms of his companions. Lying against a tree with his staff lying across his lap was the lecherous monk Miroku. His gaze shifted to the sleeping form of the resting demon slayer Sango. Next to Sango lay the fire neko Kirara and kitsune cub Shippou snuggle together. Finally his gaze rested on the small miko from the future Kagome. Looking at Kagome he could not suppress a sigh. The re-incarnation of his former love had turned his world upside down. While he cared for her deeply, Kikyou would always come first. However, he would not let her go, because he would have her if Kikyou were to perish. Inuyasha noticed a while light and turned to see one of Kikyou's soul stealers. Quietly he left camp unnoticed, or so he thought.

Kagome turned to see the half-demon she loved so much following one of Kikyou's soul stealers into the forest. Her heart constricted as she though of him running to his fallen lover. Silent tears made their way down her rosy cheeks as she stood up from her sleeping bag. Angrily she wiped them away. Too long had she stood by his side only for him to push her away. Too long had she given her heart to him only for him to break it. Enough was enough, she was going to leave his group and find the shards on her own. Lifting her new black leather bag and throwing it over her shoulder, she took one last glance at the people she had grown to care about here before disappearing into the darkness.

Inuyasha returned from his meeting with Kikyou with a smile on his face. Oh how he loved Kikyou, she was the perfect being and soon she would be whole again. He had decided that he was going to use the Sacred Jewel to bring Kikyou back to life. Looking around camp he noticed that Kagome was missing. _Probably went to bathe like always,_ he thought to himself. With that he fell into the land of dreams.

When Kagome finally stopped she had arrived at a hot spring. Stripping her uniform, she dove into the water and began to bathe. When she finished she climbed out and dried off. Passing her uniform she dug into her bag and pulled out a black uniform. After dressing herself she walked over to the waters edge to see what she looked like.

Her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail. She wore tight black leather pants with matching sleeveless leather shirt. She wore black boots that came up to her knees. Nodding her approval she picked up her long black trench coat and bag then made her way to Kaede's hut to retrieve her swords. Unbeknownst to Inuyasha and the rest of the group, Sesshoumaru had agreed to train Kagome in exchange for her tutoring of Rin. Kagome could now purify the bladed of the swords while using them, thus killing a demon instantly. He also had trained her to use her miko powers. Her powers now rivaled that of Midoriko. She could form disks and bubbles of her pure miko energy and launch them at her enemies. Also, Kouga had been training her to be faster and more agile. She could now channel her energy through her body to increase her speed to that of a demon.

The sun had risen by the time Kagome had made it to Kaede's hut and she knew that Inuyasha would be waiting for her. What she didn't know was that the events that would take place next would change her life forever.

* * *

Well that was Chapter One; I hope you all enjoyed it! I am still new to this so all input would be appreciated! Please R&R and I will see you next time! 


	2. Betrayed

Disclaimer: I know that I don't own Inuyasha, but does that mean Kouga and Sesshoumaru are up for grabs?

A/N: I gotreviews! YAY! I really appreciate any and all input. I'm not one of those authors who requires so many reviews before I continue, but one a chapter would be nice. Well on with the story!

* * *

Last Time:

The sun had risen by the time Kagome had made it to Kaede's hut and she knew that Inuyasha would be waiting for her. What she didn't know was that the events that would take place next would change her life forever.

Now:

"Oi, wench! Where have you been," came the call from the disgruntled half-demon. Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing in front of her. "What the _hell_ are you wearing?" he asked giving her the once over. Narrowing her eyes she replied, "Neither thing you asked is of your concern, now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to at Kaede's hut." Pushing past him she continued toward her previous destination.

Inuyasha stared back at her retreating form in shock. He couldn't help but admire how the leather hugged her curvaceous body, enhancing her womanly attributes. Shaking him self from his stupor he became angry. _How dare that bitch talk to me like that! I think it is time I put her in her place. _He thought angrily. Following the path to Kaede's hut he allowed a smirk to surface. He had been going to get Kagome to tell her that Kikyou would be joining the group and that he was forbidding her to go home until after the Sacred Jewel was restored. No doubt Kikyou was waiting for him back at Kaede's hut, right where Kagome was headed.

_That stupid bastard,_ Kagome brooded. _How dare he talk to me like that, I should have purified his half-demon ass!_ As Kaede's hut came into view Kagome noticed white lights in the sky. _He wouldn't have... would he?_ But her suspicions were confirmed when she saw Kikyou talking with Kaede.

"Hello, re-incarnation, I take it Inuyasha has sent you here to hear the announcement." Kikyou asked in a hollow, lifeless voice. "I fear you are misinformed, incarnate, I know nothing of the 'announcement' that Inuyasha is to make, nor was it he who sent me here." Kagome replied in a steady voice. "I came here to collect certain.. items that your sister was kind enough to hold for me and then I was going to go home for a while." "I don't think so," came a voice behind Kagome.

The three women turned to see Inuyasha with a smug grin on his face. "First off, Kikyou will be joining our group, and secondly, you are _not_ going back through the well until the Sacred Jewel is completed." Approaching her he held out his hand, "now give me the Sacred Jewel Shards so that I can give them to their _rightful_ guardian." Kagome just stared at him in shock, she then turned to look at the two other women. Kaede looked shocked and Kikyou wore a smug look that rivaled that of Inuyasha's. Turning back to Inuyasha she did the only thing she could do, she laughed.

"Haha yo-you IDIOT, di-did you honestly th-think that I would le-let you tell me wha-what to do? Haha, thats rich!" she managed to say through her fits of laughter. Wiping the tears from her eyes she looked up to see a _very _pissed off Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and grabbed her arms, digging his claws into them and drawing blood. "Listen to me, you stupid bitch!" he snarled. "You _will_ do as I say whether you like it or not." He then backhanded her, knocking her to the ground. Stepping back he waited for her response.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. Here was the half-demon she used to love with all her heart and considered to be her dear friend, and he had hit her. Standing up she walked towards Inuyasha. Her bangs were covering her eyes, but had they not been, Inuyasha would have been able to see the unparalleled fury that they held. "So, you want me to give you the shards and help you find the others, while completely forgetting my life and family in the future?" she asked in a calm voice. Inuyasha nodded. She lifted her head and looked him straight in the eyes. "FUCK YOU!" she screamed. He was so surprised by the outburst he took a step back leaving himself wide open.

Channeling her miko energy through her arm, she reared back and punched Inuyasha full force in the gut. "SIT, YOU STUPID BASTARD!" She screamed before he had a chance to recover. With that she made a run for the well. When the spell wore off, Inuyasha shot off like a bullet after her, red rimming his eyes.

Sensing Inuyasha behind her she turned and was shocked to see his red-streaked eyes glaring at her. "You stupid bitch, I told you, YOU AREN'T LEAVING!" he stopped and looked past her at the well. Smirking he grabbed Tessaiga and pointed it the well. Kagome saw this and went to stop him when one of Kikyou's soul stealers wrapped itself around her body and another around her mouth, stopping her from 'sitting' him.

Kagome could only watch in horror as Inuyasha let loose the Wind Scar toward the well, her only connection to her friend, family, and home.

* * *

Review Responses:

Dream Bandit - Thanks for the support! It's nice to know someone likes what I am doing!

Dark Misstress of Demons - I will work on making the chapters a little bit longer, this oneis about 300 words longer than the other one and I think I will continue going up in the future. Glad you enjoy it!

Please R&R and I will see you next Chapter


	3. The Lonely Journey Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't _want_ him either... well, maybe the ears...

A/N: Wow thanks for all of the reviews and encouragement everyone! I am working on making my chapters longer so it make take longer for me to update (but not too much longer). This one is going to be kinda short though, because I want to lead up to where Kagome leaves the group to search on her own. Then I can bring in other key characters and get to the action! Well lets get this party started!

* * *

Last Time:

Kagome could only watch in horror as Inuyasha let loose the Wind Scar toward the well, her only connection to her friend, family, and home.

This Time:

"NOO!" Kagome screamed sending a wave of powerful miko energy throughout her body, destroying the soul stealers that had surrounded her. "SIT, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" she screamed as shot off towards the well hoping to deflect the blast. Unfortunately, she was too late. Everything went dead silent and slowed down as she watched the impact. She heard the wood crack and smelled it burning as wood chips fell from the sky. It was then she knew, knew that she would never see her family again. Silent tears of anguish and hate streamed down her face as she sank to her knees. "Ugg, what happened?" came a voice behind her. Turing around she came face to face with the first man she ever love, and now the one she would hate forever.

"Why, Inuyasha?" she asked in a small, broken voice. "Why what?" he asked confused. He then looked up and saw the well and his eyes widened. "Ka..Kagome, I-I wasn't myself I..." He began. "SO WHAT!" she screamed getting up and standing in front of him. "BECAUSE OF YOU I CAN NEVER RETURN HOME, BECAUSE OF YOU I WILL NEVER SEE MY MOM, MY GRANDPA, OR SOTA AGAIN AND WHY? BECAUSE OF YOU, YOU EGOTISITCAL SON OF A BITCH!" Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and he looked away in shame. Sure he didn't want her to go back until the jewel was completed again, but that didn't mean he didn't want her to go back at all. "Oh my! What happened to the well?" Inuyasha and Kagome turned to see Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara crossing the clearing towards them. They looked at Kagome and then at Inuyasha and realized what must have happened. "Oh, Kagome, I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed Sango walking over to pull her into a comforting embrace. She was halted when Kagome held up her hand to stop her.

"No, Sango, I know you want to help but you can't," she said. "I have come to a decision." Turning to face the group she said "I am leaving the group, and I will be hunting the shards on my own." They all gasped. Miroku was about to interject when Kagome stopped him. "No, my decision is final. I need time away from certain people to heal and come to terms with what has happened." She then turned towards Inuyasha. "Know this Inuyasha, at one time I loved you, then I was willing to be your friend, but now I will be neither. After I leave the village today we will be enemies and if you _ever_ even _attempt_ to find me I.will.kill.you." she said, her voice dripping with pure hate. With that she made her way back to Kaede's hut to retrieve her swords and start her lonely journey.

"Nice going, stupid, now Kagome is going away forever and it is all your fault!" wailed Shippou while crushing himself against Sango's chest. Sango clutched him to her trying to take away the pain of knowing that her "little sister" was leaving them and that she may never see her again. Miroku saw the unshed tears in Sango's eyes and put a comforting arm around her shoulders, and for once his hand behaved itself. "Come, let us return to Kaede's and wish our friend a fond farewell." he said. Sango nodded and the group made their way to Kaede's leaving Inuyasha alone in the field.

Watching the group's retreating forms, Inuyasha became a little angry. Here he was the one who protected and provided for them all and now because of one little slip up they were treating him like this. Let her go, they didn't need her they had Kikyou. Nodding to himself he took off insearch of said woman to tell her of the current developments. While searching for her he could not help but think about what Kagome had said to him. "Hah, like she could kill me." he sneered. Seeing white lights in the sky, he shot off to follow Kikyou's soul stealers.

"Hello, Child." Kaede greeted as Kagome as she walked into the hut. "Child? What happened to ye?" she asked seeing the trails of tears that marred Kagome's face. "The well is gone, Inuyasha destroyed it." Kagome replied quietly, her eyes downcast. "I have merely come to collect my swords and then I will begin my search for the shards alone." Frowning at the news of what had transpired, Kaede went to retrieve her swords. Returning with the swords in hand Kaede handed them to Kagome. Kagome strapped them crossing to her back and turned to leave when Kaede grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Know this child, ye will always be welcomed here." Kaede said pulling her into a hug. "I have always thought of ye as one of my own and will continue to do so, you will always have a home here." Kagome hugged the old miko back, "Thank you Kaede." She then exited the hut to see the group minus Inuyasha waiting for her.

"Please don't go!" Shippou squealed cuddling himself into her chest. "I have to Shippou, it's for the best." she said squeezing him. "Now I want you to be good for Sango and Miroku and to help out Kaede, ok?" Sniffling he nodded. "That my boy." She handed him to Kaede and bent down to pet Kirara. "Keep and eye on them for me, will ya? Especially Miroku, don't let him grope Sango too much." Kirara purred her approval. "Lady Kagome, I wish you the best of luck and I want you to know that we are your friends and will be here if you should ever need us." Miroku said giving her a hug, and letting his hand wonder. "Hentai." she said with a ghost of a smile playing on her lips and smacked him playfully. "I apologize, Lady Kagome, but it may be a long while until I have such a privilege again, therefore I could not resist." He said flashing her one of his charming smiles. Kagome then turned to Sango, they both had tears in their eyes as they embraced one another. "I love you, little sister" "I love you too" Breaking away from Sango, Kagome turned and looked at the group one last time before disappearing into the forest.

"Oh, Inuyasha, is she truly leaving?" Kikyou asked lying in Inuyasha's arms. "Yes, my love, now nothing will stand in our way" he said leaning down to give her a kiss. Inwardly she smirked, _Naraku will be very pleased to hear about this._

* * *

Review Responses:

FFchick - Don't worry, it would be a crime to leave Fluffy-sama without it. In fact, it plays a key role later on!

Dream Bandit - I am glad I am inspiring you! I will do my best to keep it up.

Please don't forget to R&R! And as always, I will see you next Chapter.


	4. Authors Note

* * *

A/N: Hey all, sorry for the lack of updates, but I have been really busy with school. I promise that I will have atleast one chapter up this weekend. See ya soon!

* * *


End file.
